Shards
by Nimhithriel
Summary: A cycle of poetry dedicated to Labyrinth. Shards of broken crystal, pain for Jareth, pangs of conciousness, bits of dream and fascination woven into my vision of the movie. reviews very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first poem - more of a re-telling really, but at first, the shock of what happened in the movie, the shock brought on by the horrid ending had made me incapable of thinking about anything but the story,and the more importantly the love story very few ppl around me saw.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter I:**

**But That's The Way It Is**.

He saw a dream one night –

If ones like him can even dream . . .

He dreamed of pale light,

Around a child it seemed . . .

He looked into her eyes –

So trusting, jeweled, so scared, naïve . . .

He felt her fear, surprise –

He saw how deeply she believed.

She learned to changed and grew,

Defied him, though he shared her pain,

But what she never knew:

His losses then made up her gains.

Too late he saw the truth,

As he looked on her, unobserved,

He loved that maid of youth,

And his love had its purpose served . . .

He knew she soon would leave –

His world for her was now too small,

And at it's coming eve

He tried to keep her at his ball . . .

She looked confused and lost,

But now he knew – she wasn't scared.

Her heart not snow, or frost,

But for his offer unprepared . . .

She pulled away so soon,

Determination taking hold –

She didn't see his wound,

And shattered, broke his magic world.

Again awake, he saw

Her standing up and looking brave;

She spoke the words of law,

Not knowing that she made a grave . . .

She looked at him with eyes

So cruel, determined, unaware . . .

And as he left, disguised,

An echo whispered, "It's not fair . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did you think? i had to use "its not fair" in there, as the situation seemed to me much more unfair to Jareth than to Sarah, and his words of "you say that so often... i wonder what your basis for comparison is" cut me very much. so, yeah. pleeze review!

Nim


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i think, to be fair to everyone who takes Sarah's side and can imagine her feelings during her adventure, and especially its surreal beginning, i will include this poem. iam, though i hardly admit it, a sarah-sympathizer, as i have been in her situation, as many of you have. maybe not literally (we wish!) but on some level, we have all been there - meddling in magic, saying words that have an aftertaste, using the powers we id not know we had and having to deal with the sometimes frightening consequences. nightmarish, actually!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter II:**

**Dreamcatcher**

The rain against my window,

The lightning bursting in,

And something in the twilight;

About to begin

The dark side of the crystal,

The opposite of noon,

The nighttime and its shadow,

The winter coming soon…

The sense of expectation;

Of something that's not right,

Of mist and ice around you,

Of voices in the night…

Reflections in your mirror, -

So twisted and reversed….

Aware of what's within you,

In sticky fear immersed…

The wrenching sense of falling,

Of danger closing in,

And running from the nightmare

About to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so theres that! please review and tell me what you think so far! i have more poems to go, but need some support from you dear reader!

thanks,

Nim


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:now this poem deals with what we wish Sarah would think, or what many of us are convinced she was trully thinking and repressing, childishly ashamed of living out her fantasy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III:**

**In Dreams she called to him…**

Come to me, Love –

Through the sea of dreams

From the fantasy

Within me.

Lonely and lost

I've been afraid

Of a life delayed

In your world.

Come to me, Love –

In your magic sheen

Lives the one I've seen

Long ago.

Lonely and lost

Remembering what

I've long since forgot –

Is it you?

Come to me, Love –

In a warm embrace

I can see your face,

Your magic

Come to me, Love –

I will drown in you,

In your eyes, and true –

In your song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

or, perhaps it i a grown up and penitent Sarah, reflecting on the Labyrinth and on Jareth, and, having realized what she threw away as a child, wishing to change that? i'm not sure myself. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is another one, more directly from Jareth's point of view. i think his status as the Goblin KING adds some tension to the story, because it gives him a lofty position to start out with, making his total rejection and banishment even more cutting and painful - he realizes that being king is nothing, and loosing a kindom is nothing compared to loosing Sarah. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter IV:**

**Did you?**

Gaze into my crystal ball –

See your dreams unfold . . .

I have heard your voiceless call,

In my hand I hold

Everything that sets you free,

Every little thing . . .

Do accept this gift from me –

Hail your Goblin King.

Fine, defy me if you will –

Many now have tried . . .

Step out past your windowsill –

Childhood at your side . . .

Into my world – through the maze

You your dreams will bring:

Lost and lonely, in a daze –

Fear your Goblin King.

Only hours left to go,

Quickly how time flies!

Why do your eyes haunt me so?

Dream – my love's disguise . . .

Stay with me forever more –

Of my love I sing,

You are all that I live for –

Love your goblin King!

Still you fight, though I have lost

Kingdom, will, and heart . . .

Unaware of your dream's cost –

Eager now to part . . .

How you've turned my lonely world

Precious, precious thing . . .

Having wings of love unfurled,

Leave your Goblin King . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i think he even has a gentle and more sad than upset tone at the end of this poem... but i think i can see Jareth speakign about this in third person.. maybe ages and lifetimes later, when the sting adn heartbreak have lost their bitterness.

please write reviews!

Nim


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Thanks to Arrie77, who has taken the time to review! love ya lots!**

**This poem written in anticipation of Sarah's cry of despair, before the mirror scene (if you read Burning Bridges). Maybe as a sort of consolation to Jareth. Though a small one at that. Again, seeing things from his point of view. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter V:**  
**Downside up**

You think you're lost

Now she has gone -

There's no more strength

To carry on

Deceiving lies

And dying heart

Unanswered love

So far apart

Forgive yourself

Her lonely pain

Without you

She'll go insane

Without you

Without your love

She wont know what

She's dreaming of

You know she's left

And you can't be

Within her heart

'Till she can see

That you are all

Life's meaning holds –

She'll call to you

To face the cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the cold of...what, you may ask? her loneliness, a life lived without magic, the cold of understanding that she destroyed her own happiness. comments welcome!

Nim


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you dysfunctionalsweety for your lovely reviews! the voices keep saying that 2 weeks is such a long time to wait to see the big screen! lol i'm glad poetry is agreeing with you!**

**This poem is adressed from Jareth to Sarah. the message is, i think, quite obvious. **

**heheh**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VI:**  
**Free among Dreams**

Pretend that no one's watching

Imagine – no one's there

No glances, smirks or judgments,

No worries and no care.

You are no more encircled

By doubt, closing in

The skeptics, non-believers

Are absent. So begin –

Begin to live, imagine,

Begin to dream and dance

Begin to see the magic,

Adventure and romance.

Step through the mirror, Alice

Into your magic realm

Forget about the malice,

Reality – a dream.

You love things fey and wild –

Dark forests, twisting ways . . .

And though you're still a child

Lost in your hearts own maze,

Bright shining beads of romance

Into your dreams I'll weave . . .

I'll lead you in a love-dance

If only you believe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sighs if only she beleives. for a while, she does... and thedn theres fanfiction!

Nim


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: no, i do not get satisfaction from bagging on Sarah, but she was cruel. and this may be a cruel poem, but it has a basis for comparison. Jareth only threatened ot be cruel, she took it to the level of reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VII:

**Outside, looking in**

I watch the crystal in your hands

I see you offer her

Something she's doomed to understand…

Naïve, she's yet unsure…

I see the look on your proud face

When she refused to give

You satisfaction of a trace

That fears within her live.

I watch the hands of your clock tick

Through hour space and time

Aware, yet falling for the trick

Of their illusive chime…

I see your love in every glance

In her direction thrown

But all too soon she breaks the dance;

The bubbles' overgrown.

I see the pain tear through your soul

As she defeats, destroys…

As you of this world loose control,

She puts away her toys…

I watch you fade into the sky

That you had offered her,

She sees you go, she sees you die…

She nods – no more unsure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review and let me know what you think of this one. i felt very strongly about it wheni wrote it, and would like to know your opinion!

thanks,

Nim


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Thanks to Arien and V. Evil daughter for reviewing! I really appreciate you guys taking thetime to tell me what you think!

ARIENEDHEL - i need to tie you down and show you this movie! It needs to happen, and happen soon! Just you wait toll i get back form the east coast! lol.

NEway.

Here's another one.

I hope my use of whitespace helps clarify the main focus of this poem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VIII

**Jareth**

You are

The voice that's on the wind

The tears behind the rain

So far,

Yet near you seem to be

I see your face again

So close,

You are to me right now,

I feel your warm embrace

And those

Who say you don't exist

Like me, can't see your proud face

Your gaze

Like lightning flashes through,

And tears my very soul

Hands graze

My cheek with sudden care,

Your eyes like burning coals

Your love

Like warm blood runs through me,

Washing my fears away

Above

Us everything is still,

Just darkness fading into day…

You sigh,

How soon this dream must end!

Magic forever doesn't last…

And I

Feel myself coming back,

From my dream waking fast…

I wish

You didn't have to go…

But then, it's me who leaves!

Yet know –

I'll always wait for you

As daylight brightens into eve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This particular poem is a bit unusual for me, as it is quite.. ahem... sensual.and the point of view might be a bit confusing.i don't usually write in this way, but i suppose unusual is ok. right? RIGHT?

i hear him laughing in the silence of my thoughts

he walks without a trace of hesitation


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, ready or not, here is the last poem of "Shards".

thanks for the reviews, thanks for reading.

if i have more, i will post them, but for now - this is definitely it!

i was crying when i wrote this poem.

hope it speaks to someone out there!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Sorrow

There comes a moment in time

When it's too late to turn back –

You hear the thirteenth clock chime

As your world fades into black . . .

A sad voice carries its song

In one last final farewell

The words float gently along

As they of your troubles tell . . .

A parting sadness so sweet –

It's such a pain to let go

Knowing that you'll never meet

The one whose voice haunts you so . . .

A teardrop suddenly falls

As you're about to look back

"Return, return!" your heart calls

Of your tears now loosing track . . .

You catch a glimpse of your dream

Before its gone with the dawn

Your eyes, though damp, once more gleam

As yet again you are drawn

Into the crystalline deep

Of your own fantasy maze

But it's too late . . . and you weep

As that voice comes through the haze

It too is lost once you're gone,

So slowly, sadly it wanes . . .

You know its time to go on

And yet, the echo remains...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

love,

Nimhithriel


End file.
